Chance of Love
by Mia The Princess
Summary: these story is about how a tournament changes the life of people and bring love to there life. A Veela fiction story M/M/F/F/F it consists of harry Draco, Hermione, Fleur, Gabriella they are mates
1. 1 Not Knowing

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and company belong to JKR and all the various businesses that now have a greedy share of the profits and own control over the character names and likenesses. This sadly means we make nothing from this except our own enjoyment...and possibly yours too!

**I do not own the Characters of Harry Potter, I like them so I'm using a little of it in my story. But mostly importantly is that It's my style of writing from my POV**

**A/N These is my first slash story.**

**Chapter-1: Prolugue**

Hermione was sitting in the common room doing her assignment in assignment of Potion which was due on four day later i.e. on Monday. So, she was doing it lazily and thinking about the dream that she usually have all the time whenever she is near them or whenever she goes to sleep. Hermione Granger the Know -It-All of the School the best Friend of Harry Potter is having Sexual Fantasy about her best friend Harry Potter and her competitor and biggest Hatter Draco Malfoy to have a threesome and in love with them where they would use her in every way possible and then they stay together than harry take Draco while Draco's cock is in her mouth or pussy. She couldn't understand why these was happening, but maybe it was only a dream that won't come true and pass through as her first crush on Tom Cruise with that thought she went back to writing her assignment not knowing that everything is about to change as the next day when the Champions name for the Triwizard Championship will start.

It was the first week of October and there was slightly rainy outside Draco was sitting in the Library alone without his two goon of bodyguards for which it was a relief as he can do some work now. As without them interfering also he couldn't do his work properly as his mind was always filled with the image of two people whose faces are unclear, Not many people knew that the Malfoys had Veela blood in their Family. His father was the third Veela in their family and a Dominant one but He himself was not so lucky he was the First Male Submissive in the Family and he came into his inheritance on June 15 on his birthday, He was also one of the Sub in his relationship with his future family out of the another three submissive partners and a single Dominant. He got the scent of his Dominant Partner and also the taste of his magic. but he couldn't find him. He was sure that his dominant was very powerful to leave such strong essence while doing normal work but still, he was unable to find him he was getting addicted to his dominants magic. He just hoped that his mate was not Ronald Weasley it may be tolerable to be with Harry Bloody Potter. But he hoped it was none of them. Draco went back to reading not knowing his fate is about to Change.

Two Half Blooded Veela Girls were sitting in their carriage and thinking about the tournament the elder girls name was Fleur Delacour and the younger girl Gabriella Delacour, they Presently came to Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry due to the Championship but after coming here they first got the scent of their other mates they have been waiting for, there dominants magic and scent was making them crazy to mate with him instantly; but they are unable to understand who it was in these school. But they were determined to find out, until the end of the tournament. And if required they will use other means also to get them together they told themselves and went back to their game.

In the top most tower of the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory Harry was feeling restless as if something very big was going to happen something very good and something very bad. He couldn't understand what these feeling was but he was having the feeling in the guts that that it will occur tomorrow when and how he didn't know; So, He went to the Headmasters office to tell him that there something wrong may happen tomorrow. So, he should be prepared for whatever it may be.

As Harry reached the headmasters office he knocked the door and when the door opened he saw inside the office Prof. Snape, Prof. Minerva Mr. Weasley, and Remus Lupin and someone else were discussing something. Ah, Harry come here harry my boy have a seat we were just discussing about Sirius and what would be the best way to save him. Sir with due respect but can I ask you who these other person is and can we trust him?

yes harry we can trust him these is Auror Kingsley he is helping us in Sirius case. Thank you Auror Kingsley I'll always be grateful to you for what you are doing for my godfather. Kinsley nodded to harry. Now Harry is there any special reason for you to come here at these time of night at least two hours before curfew. As for a yes sir i have a reason and as for curfew I have completed my assignment that was due a few minutes ago that was why I was late sir. Snape said; "Potter some would thing that you are actually doing you work but the teachers are giving you D's and T's for their personnel gain. Harry was about to burst out when he dismissed that idea and answered in a calm tone. Sir, I try my Hardest to do whatever all the teachers ask me to do but when in some classes the other students try to destroy my work or when half of the time I've to either see if I've written the correct instruction from my friend as i can't see the board correctly or try to save the work from being ruined by looking no additional substances are added by fellow mates who hate you, or try to struggle for your life or understand the material with poor eyesight as your aunt won't give you new glass than what can one do sir. Oh and I forgot also that your books being taken away from you and half of your body bones are either broken or half healed during summer because your cousin thing of you as a punching back than I think you can do much better than me.

Sorry Prof. Dumbledore I just came here to inform you that something might happen tomorrow I'm getting this feeling all evening, something very bad and very good I don't know what it is but thought you should know as these was the feeling I got when Voldemort was about to steal the stone and when I Told Prof. Mcgonnal she didn't believe me. I hope these doesn't happen again and you all are prepared with all that is happening around us.

With that said Harry ran into the Astronomy Tower, He didn't want to go back to the tower today he will be staying here tonight under the night sky.

A/N:Next chapter Finding champion and mates


	2. Finding mate and champion

**Disclaimers****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here comes the update!**

Chapter 2: Finding Mates and Champions

Severus was shocked and tried to comprehend what potter told him, surely it can't be write. But when he saw the Guilty , Shocked and Angry face in front of him he got his answers that whatever the boy was saying was true and he knew very less about the Boy/Man who was forced to do everything on his own and also was neglected by not only his guardians but also his teachers. The boy had nowhere to go no shoulder to lie on except maybe his friend.

Severus was feeling guilty of the misjudgment he has done towards the child though he has seen the sighs but still he neglected his duty. How could he do these to a mere child, How could he punish a child for the mistakes of his parents yes Severus Snape was ashamed and had promised to rectify his mistakes by building a bridge toward their new relationship

Albus told everyone to be on high alert and inform him as soon as they see something unusual. But his mind was racing to only one thought what was going to happen tomorrow as is the day when champions will be selected will something happen to Harry or is it related harry. He was puzzled now. So he did the best thing he could he ate lemon drop and went to sleep for the night as tomorrow is a big day.

The Next Day went without any hassle, Harry and Hermione were in the library when harry saw a book about Oaths. When harry opened that book he found it very interesting. He found in that book there are 5 types of magical oaths A. The Promise Oath B. The Oath Of Sincerity and Honesty C. The Oath to be bounded by other D. The Oath of Claiming E. The Oath of Fidelity

By the time of dinner Harry read about all types of oath and why they are used and what are the effect if they are broken or is false. So, now a day's oaths are not used on regular basis because if done so one could die instantly without any spell spoken. harry thought to ask these to Prof. Dumbledore after the dinner. So, he went with Hermione Hand in Hand and sat besides Ron in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

After the dinner was over Prof. Dumbledore came down from the Head table and agitated the Goblet The first name came out The Champion of the Beauxbatons Acadamemy of Magic is Miss Fleur Delacour The Hogwarts School Champion is Mr. Cedric Diggory The Durmstrang Institute Champion is Mr. Victor Krum excellent now these three Champions will compete on the ...

Every one eyes went wide as the goblet send another tongue of flame Excuse me Prof. Dumbledore the goblet it has thrown another name. Ha...

Harry Potter,

Harry Potter

Harry was dumb founded what just happened, He sat there numb when he came with a decision that he will not play and as everyone was looking at him with suspicion he will have to prove them wrong but how that was the question. As he was getting up the book he was reading earlier in the library fell from his thighs, Ah it's such a easy process. He will just take a oath in front of the whole crowd of his and other schools with these plan in mind he stepped toward the head table when he was directed toward the chamber he refused and asked Prof. Dumbledore permission to do something.

Prof. Dumbledore with all due respect but I cannot follow your orders now's until I prove myself that I'm not guilty of putting the name in the tournament nor did I tell anyone else. I don't want to see the hate in the face of my friend and other school mates whom I don't know but would like to know. So, will you give me a permission to prove myself. Yes Harry I give you permission to prove yourself as innocent. Harry took out his wand and said I Harry James Potter Hereby Take an Oath Of Sincerity and Honesty that I didn't Put my name in the Goblet Of Fire In any way I Know Possible or Impossible Nor Did I asked any elder, student, teacher, creature or ghost or poltergiest to insert my name in the Goblet of fire. And if I did than my magic with leave me and I will take my last breath now. SO MOTO IT BE. As he finished everyone gasped at the length of things the boy has covered there is no way he has inserted his name in the fire. And then he lighted all the Candles in the ceiling at one go.

As it was clear that harry didn't enter his name he was congratulated by all the surprise came when the starting congrats came from Draco Malfoy than following him other congratulated him.

When Harry was taking his Oath his Magic was moving around all over the places it was so intoxicating Potter was his mate along with Hermione, Fleur and his sister. he was now sure about it there magic was trying to reach him but only Grangers Magic seemed to be keeping a soft cocoon and he knew immediately that Granger was the Alpha among the submissive he was the beta and fleur and her sister were there junior. they have found their mates.

Fleur and her sister immediately recognized who their mates are while Harry was doing the oath and now they will just have to claim them all and do the mating or else they will become mad within 48 hours from now.

**A/N: Next Chapter: Claiming Mates**


	3. Claiming Mates

**Disclaimers****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here comes the update!**

**Sorry about the late update I had Exams. So, here you go.**

**Chapter 3: Claiming Mates**

The whole school was gossiping and talking the next day. About Harry being a Champion and about the Oath that He took in front of the whole school. Harry was also on the edge as he knew the tournament was dangerous.. but thought if he somehow knew what the task they had to perform.

During the afternoon when harry was walking toward the seventh floor corridor he saw Malfoy, Hermione, Fleur Delacour and another girl standing and talking about something. when they saw him they stopped talking.

"We were just talking about you with your precious Mudblood Whore potter about how many minutes you will stay in the tournament. You know Potter. My father and I had a bet. He doesn't think you'll last ten minutes in this Tournament", Malfoy said. "But I don't think you will last two minutes there. But your Mudblood Whore here said and dared me here that you will win and if you did I will have to leave my believe about mudblood thinking. but if you fail I'll make her my slave my whore my sex slave." Malfoy said and smirked

Harry ran over. "I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy!" yelled Harry.

"And don't you dare talk about Hermione like that", said Harry. Then Hermione pulled out her wand. silently "Stupefy!" Harry.

Harry slumped unconscious in Draco's arms.

Fleur and Draco said together ; "Hermione you know you are downright scary when you are like that do you know I won't like to be at the wrong side of your wand when you are angry."

"Now Draco take us to the room you are talking about before Harry came up." Said Hermione

"Oh Okay but you have to tie these sexy god and talk him out or else I won't be responsible If I end up raping him as he look downright Sex God when he is Angry and his eyes glittering bright green." Told Draco.

"Okay now can we go drama masters" said Fleur.

As they reached the ROR(Room Of Requirements) they saw that the room gave them Three big coach one red and two green there was also a big king size bed.

wow the room is just perfect for the moment said fleur.

Now what do we do asked Gabriella talking for the first time.

"Now we under dress and be only our inner wears and offer ourselves to our dominant and wait for his decision after we tell him everything and if says yes than fun begins. Or as a Slytherin I think it will be best to Begin the Fun First Stop when it's about to End and Start when the Decision is positive in other words we show him what we can offer to him while we talk to him while he is tied up and that means while Hermione talks to our Dom I'll take his cock and suck him you two beauty will kiss him bit him and distract him and while He is about to come we will stop our ministration and ask his decision and if he says yes you all know the rest." said Draco , Now what do you think my fellow subs do we just talk as plan A or Plan B do talk and distract.

Fleur, Gabriella and Draco went for Plan B so as per decision Plan B was started.

Hermione was wearing Gold lingerie, Fleur in Green lingerie, Gabriella in Silvery black lingerie while Draco in Red silk Boxers..

When they saw each other they blushed and slowly they sat on the Bed where Harry was still Unconscious.

Hermione was sitting on top of Harry so that he could not move, Draco was behind Hermione, Fleur near his neck and Gabriella had her head laying in his chest listening to his heart beat.

than Hermione enervated Harry.

Harry was totally confused what was going on around him. He could feel someone hot breath and weight on his chest and on his as if Stomach as if someone is sitting upon him and when he tried to move his hand he found that he was tied out and he was also blind folded.

Then he heard His name calling and saying not to struggle and that they will open his eyes if he hear them out. when he told them that he will hear them he was shocked to see Fleur, Gabriella the other France girl from the French school and Hermione sitting almost in lingerie.

Harry screamed from the top of his lungs; " Hermione what do you think you are doing Ha and sitting like these on top of me with these along with a fellow Champion. You better have a good reason for binding me and doing these to me, Or you will see why its not good to be on my bad side".

"Harry calm down please and listen to me I will explain to you all the things but you need to calm yourself, Please for my sake". Hermione pleaded

Okay Hermione Explain yourself and why you stunned me. Harry asked

Hermione sighed and said "Harry I need to talk to about something you see Harry I'm in love with more than one person".

And then she started kissing Harry and also signaled them to start doing there part.

Harry was shocked at first when Hermione kissed her, but came out of it early as other sensation started to buzz his mind and it was almost impossible to think. Someone was nipping and licking his nipples other pair was in his neck someone was sucking his cock and Hermione was talking and kissing in between the mildly understood that Hermione wanted to talk but what was that talk.

Hermione was doing her best not to squirm by all the display going in front of her and than she told them to stop for a moment so that she could talk about the situation than everyone reluctantly stopped and sat on the couch.

Harry groaned and said Hermione whatever you want can't it stop until I cum, Please.

"NO, Harry these is important now focus okay, Or else I'll fuck Draco here to make you focused"; said Hermione. That instantly brought the attention and he growled at the blonde who squirming in between his other Sub mates and looked down at his hands.

Now where we were yes Harry What do you know about Veela's? asked Hermione

Hermione I know that they are magical creature and a sexual one they are very beautiful and have mates for lifetime. And yes there are two types of them Submissive and Dominant the submissive is the one that gives birth to the child and the Dominant is there Sire they choose their mates based on Purity in heart, Power to Protect the Family and the one that will give them strong child they love their child with their life. That's all I know about them, But Hermione why are you asking me these question as the brightest witch you will know it by heart.

Yes Harry I know that answer but the Problem is that you see I have been chosen to be a Veela Mate and I had a crush on him from a very long but the Veela is a Submissive and is not sure if his Dominant will choose him or reject him. You see the Dominant of us has other two Submissive and if the Dominant reject the bond than all the Submissive will Die. So, we were thinking if you could talk to our Dominant that we will all be good Submissive to him forever.

After hearing Hermione part Harry was having trouble to breath he felt like he was about to lose very give his Hermione to someone else. Wait His Hermione where did these thought come from maybe he was overreacting.

"Hermione who are the other Submissive you told me about "; Harry asked

You wait here Harry I'll call them," Guys come here. Harry want to talk to you, He said he'll talk to our Dom", Hermione called them.

As they all came in Harry's jaws dropped, He blurted out who is your Dominant .

All of them smirked at Harry and said ,"Harry you said you will help us to get our Dom say yes" Didn't you Hermione stated .

Now Harry realized what they meant by that they wanted him to say yes to their combined relationship. Oh! Merlin Fucking Balls

How does he always gets in these situations with no way out, Ha.

Okay, Guys you win I will be your mate but in one condition. said Harry

'And what would that be Harry', Draco spoke for the first time after entering in the room

"My condition is that we apologize to each other for past mistakes and Do with a New Start and promise each other to never betray the other in any condition or term always protect each other in whatever situation may occur or come ,keep each other's secrets in our hearts and never insult each other with our blood. If all these conditions are acceptable than I welcome you and accept you all as my submissive and bond mates after the mating is over and no one other than myself will have any power over you", stated harry

Yes the conditions are acceptable and we understand about your protectiveness towards us, We are very lucky to have a bond mate like you. Stated fleur, Hermione, Draco and Gabriella

Harry smiled at them and said that it seem that I am over dressed and they all laughed.

'Why don't we all under dress and move these to the bed where we all will be comfortable?' Gabriella murmured

They all nodded and went to bed.

Harry smiled at them and first kissed held his hand to Hermione when she came near him he claimed her bottom lips and begged entrance when she parted her lips and invited harry tongue their tongue danced for dominance, Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's messy Hair to bring him closer.

Harry than nibbled her in her earlobe and whispered, 'I'm going to claim you Hermione as mine forever no one is going to see these body other than me without my permission, Do you Accept Hermione Jane Granger to be my bond mate and be in my life forever until death do us apart'. Hermione moaned and said Yes I accept

Harry slowly pushed Hermione in the bed and started giving kisses to her in all over the body, when he saw her erect nipples he suckled on them which gave pleasure to Hermione and arched her body, Harry continued his ministration.

"HARRY" Hermione moaned softly grinning he altered in the nipple and the room was filled with the arousal of all his mates. As he looked to his other submissive he saw Little Gabriella was playing with her nipples, Fleur was fingering her shaved pussy and Draco the Sex God was playing with his cock.

Harry smiled and said wait my mates and be patient I'll claim you all as my own by the end of the night. They all shivered at the aspect of being claimed their Dom. But they were also excited as what they have seen happening here until now they all wanted to be claimed.

Harry gave butterfly kisses along the body, until he reached his destination. Harry slowly parted Hermione's legs open and got the first view of the moist shaved pussy lips with arousal.

Leaning forward and keeping an eye locked with Hermione, he licked her clit. As he did so Hermione gasped and arched her back in pleasure as harry continued licking her clit, he entered a finger gently in her center and started pumping her, Hermione's hips bucked towards Harry's face as she tugged at Harry's messy black hair. Taking these as a sign harry continued linking and fingering her as his mouth flooded with her juices.

"Harry Please Don't Stop" Hermione moaned as she pulled Harry closer to her pussy.

Slowly after her approval Harry spread Hermione's pussy lips open and dipped his tongue inside. As he did so, Hermione's walls instantly tightened around his tongue and sticky juices came into his mouth as Hermione screamed his name in Orgasm. After licking her clean he kissed her on her lips.

Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmm Hermione you taste like Honey and kissed her on the lips. Harry's eyes dark with desire and lust as he looked down as the sweaty skin of Hermione.

Harry asked her,' Hermione these is your last chance to back out if not you are stuck with me. Do you want to do it?'

He got his only answer with action as his cock was cupped and placed in her womanhood.

"Harry you are my first friend and the best I would like you to take the virginity of my and keep me safe from the monsters of these world. I have loved you from so long that it hurts to see you with other. So, yes I will be with you forever if you have me." Hermione murmured

Harry nodded and moved between her legs, the head of his cock pressing against her entrance. When Harry felt himself reach Hermione's barrier, He leaned down and captured her lips against his own as he thrust forward breaking Hermione's hymen.

Hermione gasped and cried out in pain against Harry's lips. A couple tears falling down her cheeks as her body was wracked in pain.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" Harry said as he kept his body still so Hermione could adjust.

"It's alright Harry; just give me a few minutes".

Harry nodded and waited patiently until Hermione was ready. Finally after a couple of minutes, Hermione looked up and nodded, Slowly harry started trusting in her and setting the rhythm.

At first they went at a slow pace but then the pleasure started and the pain was replaced by pleasure. "Oh Fuck Harry Don't Stop" she moaned

"HARDER! FASTER! HARRY PLEASE" she was moaning Harry groaned and sped up as he was about to cum he said " COME FOR ME HERMIONE MILK MY COCK MAKE ME CUM IN YOUR TIGHT PUSSY" as harry said these Hermione came and with few more thrust Harry also came in her pussy.

As Harry came he said, "I Harry James Potter Hereby Claim Hermione Jane Granger nee Potter My Submissive Mate. So Moto It be." As he said these words a blue glow surrounded both of them and a ring appeared which he put in Hermione's Ring finger and covered her in the quilt to her have some sleep.

When Harry looked around he saw that the others also came along with them, So he said them to rest a bit and then they will continue.

A**/N: Next Chapter: Claiming Mates Part II**


End file.
